Crime Boss
Crime Boss Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per Crime Boss level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per Crime Boss level after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: Light armor * Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbows, longswords, rapiers, shortswords, firearms * Tools: Thieves' tools * Saving Throws: Dexterity, Intelligence * Skills: Choose four from Acrobatics, Athletics, Deception, Insight, Intimidation, Investigation, Perception, Performance, Persuasion, Sleight of Hand, and Stealth. Equipment * (a) a rapier or (b) a shortsword * (a) a shortbow and quiver of 20 arrows or (b) a shortsword * (a) a burglar's pack, (b) a dungeoneer's pack, or © an explorer's pack * Leather armor, two daggers, and thieves' tools Alternatively, you can ignore the equipment from your class and background and start with 4d4 x 10 gp. Expertise At 1st level, choose two of your skill proficiencies, or one of your skill proficiencies and your proficiency with thieves' tools. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses either of the chosen proficiencies. At 6th level, you can choose two more of your proficiencies (in skills or with thieves' tools) to gain this benefit. Sneak Attack Once per turn, you can deal extra 1d6 damage to one creature you hit with an attack if you have advantage on the attack roll. The attack must use a finesse or a ranged weapon. You don't need advantage on the attack roll if another enemy of the target is within 5 feet of it, that enemy isn't incapacitated, and you don't have disadvantage on the attack roll. The amount of the extra damage increases as you gain levels in this class, as shown in the Sneak Attack column of the Crime Boss table. Crime Network During your upbringing you gained access to your Family's many connections throughout the underworld and high class of society. You can use these connections to your advantage, gaining the trust and temporary loyalty of many of society's scum and elite. Safe houses, loans of gold, and information can be granted to a person with such connections as your own. Enjoy the perks of life, Godfather. Lucky Break Starting at Level 1, you have access to a class resource called Lucky Breaks. When taking an action to do anything, you may expend a Lucky Break to trigger 1 out of 6 random effects. Roll 1d6, the result corresponds to the following effects: * '''Wondrous Light Show: '''A mystical show of lights and colors erupt around a point of choosing, dancing in a mesmerizing display. Enemies who are within 10' and can see it are drawn to look at it, taking attention off you and your allies until your next turn. * '''Sparks Fly: '''Choose a target, until your next turn they have an unusual interest in your being, and will focus their sight and mind on only you. * '''Ringing of the Drums: '''Until your next turn, a loud pounding of drums can be heard within the minds of all enemies within 30'. Until the effect ends, they cannot hold focus on one target. * '''Delayed Hit: '''Your blade is enchanted until it next hits an enemy. Upon damaging the enemy, you deal normal damage. That damage is repeated upon the start of said enemy's turn. * '''Two-Part Special: '''The next ranged attack that you hit an enemy with will critically hit. If the initial roll was a natural 20, you regain your attack action. * '''Double-Cross: '''The next time that someone intends to deceive you, you will know their intent immediately, and be immune to surprise attacks from that individual. At Level 15 you may have 2 Lucky Break effects active at once. If you roll the same affect, re-roll until otherwise. Cunning Action Starting at your second level, you can use your Bonus Action to take the Dash, Disengage, or Hide action. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 10th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two Ability Scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Starting at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three at 11th level, and four at 19th level in this class. Evasion Beginning at 7th level, you can nimbly dodge out of the way of certain area Effects, such as a red dragon's fiery breath or an Ice Storm spell. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. Roll for Cover Starting at 9th level, you can use a bonus action to roll in a direction. You can only roll a maximum of 10', but you won't provoke an opportunity attack when doing so. Additionally, if you successfully reach cover, the cover will be one degree higher in effectiveness (¼ - ½, ½ - ¾), unable to increase past ¾. Rolling into ¾ cover or greater fully reloads all firearms. Master Puppeteer Starting at 13th level, those who are loyal to you act as an extension of your will. Members of your circle of influence act on the same turn you do, and will protect you with their lives if asked. You may choose to have them act alone, in which case they continue to roll initiative and act separately. Cosa Nostra Starting at 17th level, you can utilize your vast network of spies, capos, and assassins to bring an empire to its knees. The bonds of trust, often held together by loyalty and honor, are also supported by fear. It is this fear that lets you bend your enemies to your will, and incite betrayals on a whim. You gain advantage on rolls involving the persuasion of an enemy, and proficiency in Deception. You gain expertise if you already has proficiency. Crime Boss; Chaotic Fighter As a Crime Boss, you have an innate ability to sense crime in a person. If you approach a person and suspect a criminal involvement, you can make a insight check with advantage, on a success you are able to discern their loyalties. '''Level 3 - Into the Fray: '''You're most at home in a firefight, causing your battle senses to heighten in such situations. When more than 1 enemy is within 30' of you, and a full turn of combat has passed, you gain the following benefits for (Cha Mod) turns: * '''Chaotic Focus: '''For every 2nd enemy, scaling on evens, you gain +1 to hit with all weapons you have proficiency with. * '''Critical Intent: '''For every 2nd enemy, scaling on odds, your crit range is lowered by 1 with all weapons you have proficiency with. * '''Lost in the Thrill - Level 20: '''You're emotions and excitement often take over any sense of self preservation, and luck falls on your side more often than not. While '''Into the Fray '''is active, every enemy you land the killing blow on within 30' of you grants you +1 to your AC until '''Into the Fray '''ends. '''Level 6 - Torturous Prestige: '''Your experience in interrogation and persuasion come together to form a perfect technique of information extraction. Gain proficiency in Persuasion and Intimidation, or expertise in either if you already have it. '''Level 11 - Best Under Pressure: '''You generally ignore the rules of engagement, opting for a more chaotic approach. As such, your Sneak Attacks don't require advantage on an creature who you are within 10' of as long as there is 1 or more other enemies within 10' of you, and you don't have disadvantage on it. If an enemy within 10' of you has advantage on you, ignore disadvantage on the target as well. '''Level 14 - Presence of Battle: '''Excellence is key when managing a criminal empire. You have advantage on all intimidation rolls towards creatures whom you hold at gun/weapon point. If you succeed at an intimidation check, you may, as a free action, roll to Persuade the creature to join your side. The creature must share a language with you for Persuasion to work, failing otherwise. If a creature joins your side, they are considered to be within your sphere of influence.